1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-pack type curable composition comprising an epoxy resin and an organic elastomeric polymer having at least one silicon-containing reactive group in a molecule.
2. Description of the Related Art
A curable composition comprising an epoxy resin and an organic elastomeric polymer having at least one silicon-containing group to the silicon atom of which a hydroxyl group and/or a hydrolyzable group are bonded and which is cross linkable through formation of a siloxane linkage (hereinafter referred to as "silicon-containing reactive group) in a molecule, and such composition is used, for example, as an adhesive (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,986).
When such a composition is formulated in the form of a two-pack type curable composition and one liquid contains the epoxy resin and a curing agent for the organic elastomeric polymer having the silicon-containing reactive group, the composition has a deteriorated curing rate after storage. Such deterioration of the curing agent is remarkable when an inorganic filler is used.